1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cover structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental instrument cover wherein the same is uniquely configured to afford protection to a dental instrument minimizing transition of disease and maintaining sanitizing of an associated dental instrument contained within the cover structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals utilizing dental instruments such as technicians, dentists, and the like are subject to disease transmission as well as injury due to the pointed and puncturing nature of such dental instrument members. The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies in the prior art by affording protection to an individual during transport and storage of such dental instruments, while permitting positioning of the cover structure during use of the dental instrument and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.